girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-01-21 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- ' ' It is now obvious that the plot is practically screaming for Gil's death. Both he and Agatha need him to die for a while. It woiuld give Tarvek and excuse to play the untarnishable hero; Gil an excuse to ingratiate himself with the Fifty Families by renouncing his inheritance, and both the Baron and Agatha an excuse to go wild-eyed, slobber-jawed crazy. It would sober the Baron up while maturing Agatha. After all, both the Baron and Agatha need to confront their dark sides. Wild assed speculation? Yes, I plead guilty.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) : I'm sorry, but.... what? How did that even come up? Gil is NOT going to die!!! I will not allow it. If I have to, I will use my awesome lunar-powered mind-control/donut-making device! Tremble before its chocolte-glazed power! HeterodyneGirl (talk) 13:16, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Um, you've got my mind. Where do I get my donut? Argadi (talk) 13:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Mmmmm Donuts , how do i get one, without joining a police dept that is. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 16:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Remember, Gil is wasped. His demise would allow Tarvek and Agatha the opportunity to remove said critter from him. Don't worry! They'll re-animate him. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: possibly wasped. Finn MacCool (talk) 22:18, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ewww. What the castle did there was messy. Maybe Agatha will regret giving the Castle unconditional permission to prove it "being alright"... 17:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Well, if you haven't noticed it before now, Der Kestle has a very nasty sense of humor and doest think that it is fonny. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure that Agatha would mind the Castle's "enthusiasm" in persecuting the people who are hurting her town and its people. She IS the Heterodyne, of a long line of bloodthirsty warlords, and the daughter of Lucrezia Mongfish. "Excessive zeal in the punishment of my enemies is no crime." johnwillo (talk) 23:14, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Three random comments: 1. So far, I'm not impressed with the Castle at full power. I was expecting a more showy display of power, but so far all we've seen are the same sort of tricks it was doing before, but just messier. 2. I can't imagine how this is going to lead to Agatha having to flee Mechanicburg. I wasn't surprised when the Castle wound down, cause then Agatha would lose her strongest fortress. But now why is she going to flee? 3. What is Zeetha wearing? That outfit is uuuuugly. :) Xelvonar (talk) 13:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : Agatha is going to be making a trip to Paris, England, Africa, Skifander, and the City of Silver Light (Word of God), not necessarily fleeing Mechanicsburg. When the battle seemed to be going against her, fleeing seemed to be the only way she would be making this trip. But, now that it seems as if she may be able to fend off the forces of Baron Wulfenbach, perhaps she will be in such a position of strength that she will be able to make the trip on her owns terms, perhaps to search for her Uncle Barry. : Apparently, this trip will now be happening at the start of volume 14, since it is supposed to be the start of the second half of the story and a chance for the Foglios to re-introduce the characters, so that someone who has never read the previous Girl Genius volumes can pick up the first volume of the second half of the story and follow it easily. It is hard to see how this could be done except at the start of a new volume. Well, we will see. The Foglios always like to surprise us. : As far as what Zeetha is wearing goes, Ashtara alone knows where she got the boots; maybe they're a spare pair of Violetta's . She is still wearing the last piece of armor she was trying on when she was , and the pants she is wearing mysteriously appeared (for the first time) at the same time (see panel two of the same page). Zeetha certainly isn't wearing the boots, and doesn't seem to be wearing the pants (see bottom panel). -- William Ansley (talk) 04:19, January 23, 2013 (UTC) First things first. You have to remember Wulfenbach forces have deep penetrations all over Mechanicsburg. The energized Castle, in a matter of minutes, has probably cleared the entire town of enemy forces. The Heterodyne will have gone from fighting for survival in her own streets to a secure fortress then can contemplate removing enemy forces from her lands all together. It will be then we see a real display of power. Castle Wulfenbach might be lucky if it gets out of Mechanicsburg airspace is flightworthy condiiton. Great Cthulhu (talk) 15:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :